A joyful Evening
by Red Dragon9
Summary: Miroku is being his usual self pondering about Miroku and Groping Sango. Then he does something that makes Sango call him by his real name and Not Houshi. But will it last for long? SANMIR (oneshot)


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARECTERS PORTRAYE DIN THIS STORY. SO DO NOT SUE ME.  
  
"Hentai!" There's a loud slapping sound echoing in the distance as Sango's hand yet again makes contact with Miroku's face.  
  
"But Lady Sango it was a mistake my hands slipped".  
  
"Argg! You're unbelievable!!"  
  
He stands there with a smile on his face with eyes closed focusing on the sting from Sango's slap. As the pain subsided he opened his eyes and watched Sango stomp across the field to find the rest of the group.  
  
How he loves the way she looks when she is flustered. He can never get enough of it. Then again too much who probably kill him. Sango is a sweet lady that she is. But also extremely strong, never anger her too much unless you want to die OR unless you know how to calm her down.  
  
Miroku may not be very good at keeping her calm but he sure as hell can make her forget why she was mad. That is until his hands start to wander again. Oh how he hates his wondering hands sometimes. But then there are those times where he just can't help but love them.  
  
Miroku looks up at the sound of someons voice. It's Kagome she was calling him. He l;ooks around and notices that the sun is already setting. How long was he thinking for. He looks ahead and spots Kagome exiting the woods where Sango had dissappeared from earlier.  
  
"Miroku-sama?" "Yes Lady Kagome?" "Oh there you are. Come on we have set up camp and dinner is ready."  
  
Miroku stares into the sky and looks at the sun as it disspeares from the horizon. Then follows Kagome back to camp.  
  
As they near camp there is the familiar yelling. Miroku cold hear Inuyasha yelling at someone to stay still. He believed it to be shippou who was being yelled at and indeed as the camp site came into view he saw shippou running away from Inuyasha. When shippou spotted Kagome he ran into her arms knocking her into Miroku. He steaied her back on her feet and sat against the nearest tree that happened to be very close to Sango. Who at the moment was tending to her Hiraikotsu. He looks at her studying her expression and gazing at her beauty then looks up to see shippou still being held by Kagome and explaining his predicament. Whilst Inuyasha stands by seething and ready to pounce on him.  
  
"and then he got mad and started chasing me. He's trying to kill me." stated the hysteric kitsune.  
  
At that point inuyasha got fed up with waiting and pounced at shippou as the little fox poked his head out from Kagome to stcik out his tongue.  
  
"Ahhhh Help Kagome!!" "Inuyasha!!! SIT!"  
  
There was the familiar sound of someone being slammed to the ground with immense force echoeing in the forest grounds. Followed by the familiar colofrul alnguage of a certain half-demon.  
  
"Goddamit Kagome!!! Why do you always take the brats side!!" "I am not a brat!" yelled shippou " Inuyasha unless you want me to yell the "S" word again you will drop this conversation and leave shippou alone. You hear me?"  
  
There was a long silent pause where Inuyasha said nothing and contemplated on his decision. Unfortunately Kagome knew what the pause ment. Inuyasha had no intentions on letting it go.  
  
"I'm talking to you Inuyasha!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME!!! she yelled.  
  
Inuyasha curled back his ears as she yelled the last sentence into his sensitive ears. When he still didn't answer she pulled his ears until he answered her.  
  
"Alright!! Alright!! I won't touch him! Now let go!" "Good boy."  
  
Kagome released shippou who once again stuck his tongue at Inuyasha. Then she walked back to the fire where the dinner was waiting. A second later Inuayasha dropped next to Miroku and sat quietly trying to get the his blood flowing through his ears again. He was brought back to reality when Kagome handed him a bowl of ramen. The group ate quietly and one by one began to fall asleep. The first down was shippou followed closely by Kagome. Inuyasha as usual jumped into a nearby tree and slept lightly. Sango started to drift off to sleep a little while after Inuyasha did. The only person wide awake at the moment was Miroku. He sat in the same position thinking about the uausual "Naraku". After a while of argueing with his self he got up and approached the tree in which Inuyasha slept.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am going for a walk ok. Keep watch until I retutrn." "Feh. Sure."  
  
Miroku walked out of the clearing where their camp was set and wandered around the forest untilhe came to a different clearing which took his breath away. It was a beautiful scenery with flowers in the distance and a hot spring sorrounded by well rounded stones that were placed in the perfect spot giving the area a breath taking look. He stood there taking in the besuty when he heard a twig snap. He immediatly went into a defensive position. Only to find that it was his companion Sango.  
  
"Oh Lady Sango it is only you." "Sorry to have scared you Houshi-sama."  
  
He winced at the name she called him. Sango had yet to feel that Miroku was capable of earning enough trust to be called by his true name. He didn't blame her though. He was known for being a Lecher.  
  
"It's alright. What brings you here?" " I woke to find you missing" "So you were worried about me?"  
  
He asked with that lovely smile that always made Sango's heart melt.  
  
"W... well of course I have the right to worry about my companions don't I?" " Of Course you do."  
  
He turned back to the scenery at gazed at it's beauty once again.  
  
"It's so beautiful." whispered Sango. "Yes, Just like you Lady Sango."  
  
Sango was speachless. She didn't know whether he really meant it or if he was just trying to be a pervert. She look at him and noticed him to look serious. She also noticed how attractive he looked. His perfectly structered face and his mesmerizing eyes. His eyes were rarely seen among men in the villages she visited. They held knowledge and they had the power to disguise his feelings so couldn't look into his soul and follow his thoughts. Yet to her she found that everytime she looked at them it would be like she was hypnotized. She would not want to stop looking into them. That is until he always ended up messing it up by groping her. Yet now it seemed like he had no intetion of doing that. She tore her self away from looking into his eyes at the sound of his voice. Only to have him staring at her with his cute boyish smile. THat made her want to be held in his arms.  
  
"Lady Sango?" "Yes? Houshi-sama?" " I asked if you are alright?" "I'm fine. I was tjust thinking" "So i do invade your thoughts." he chuckled. " Am I that irresistable?" "Don't start Houshi-sama . I was not thinking about you.!" "So what were you thinking about" he asked as he walked over to one of the rocks bordering the hotspring and sat on it to remove his shoes and rolling up part of his outfit before placing his feet in the warm water. Sango walked to the hot spring and stood next to him.  
  
"It is none of your business."  
  
Miroku chuckled and closed his eyes for a while before opening them and grinning mischeviously at Sango. Who apparently wasn't paying attention. Instead she waslooking at the sky and enjoyin the sight of the moon. Until she was splatterd with water taht is. She turned around in the direction of the water at stared at Miroku who appeared to be whistling and trying to act like nothing happened. But sh esaw him smirk when he saw her looking at him. She smirked and kneeled down next to the springs. Then splashed Miroku with a huge amount of water. His side was soaking wet.  
  
"So you wanna play with water Lady Sango" He said as he scooped up a hand fill of water and then splashed her with it. She laughed and solashed Miroku with more water. Apparently Sango was able to hit him good since he was extremely drenched and she wasn't. As he leaned over to gather more water Sango approached him with out him realizing and before he knew it he landed it the hot spring. When his head reached the surface of the water he heard the soft laughter of Sango's voice. it was quite soothing to hear and was very rare. He smiled before splashing her once more. She kneeled down in front of him and returned the favor only to be pulled in as well. They stood on the water laughing at each other and plashin one another with water.Until Sango started to feel a bit chilled. The waterstemperature was becoming colder. Miroku saw her shiver and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped at the contact but relaxed as his body heat flowed into her. He began to slowly walk her to the edge of springs. Apparently while they were playing they had waded out into the middle of the springs. When they reached the rim she climbed out and sat on the grass shivering. Until Miroku joined her and embrace her yet again. They sat there silently and watched as the sun began to rise. Sango began to cuddle into Miroku as she started to grow tired.He smiled and leaned his chin on her head. She started drifting off to sleep. But before she succumbed to sleep she mmbled something very low. So low that Miroku almost missed it. He smile when he acknowledged what she said.  
  
" You're warm and you smell nice Miroku."  
  
Miroku. She had calle dhim by his given name. Not houshi-sama, not lecher, and not hentai but Miroku. How he longed for her to call by his real name and was proud that she finally did.  
  
" Thank you Sango. You have no clue how long I wanted to hea yo say that." He mumbled as he too drifted off to sleep. Yet his was a lighter sleep so that he could listen for intruders.  
  
It wasn't until several hours later that he had awoken to the same warmth in his arms as last night. Whe he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was the beautigul site of Sango sleeping. He smiled as her rememberd what she said. He looked ahead in the direction of the sun which was fully risen now. I will get you Naraku. Then I will live my life happily with Sango...... he thought to himself as he felt her beginning to stir. He looked down to find her beautiful eyes staring at him.  
  
" Are you ok Miroku?"  
  
He smiled and stared at her for a while before answering.  
  
"I'm fine Sango. I was just thinking that's all. No need to worry." "what were you thinking about?"  
  
He looked at her briefly and smiled again before looking at the scenery.  
  
"Oh nothing really. Just thinking about what I will do after we kill Naraku......." he paused for awhile and looked at her with his cute boyish smile before continueing without looking away. " And I was thinking of how happy I am to hear you call me Miroku and not Houshi-sama. I never knew that my name would sound so lovely when you said it." His smiled widened when she blushed and lightlysalpped his chest.  
  
" Come on. Let's head back to the camp Sango. Before Inuyasha eats all of our breakfast."  
  
Sango stood up and nodded. Before taking hold of his hand and dissapearing into the woods in the direction of the camp.  
  
END OF CHAPPIE ONE..... TELL ME IF I SHOULD WRITE A SECOND CHAPTER TO THIS OR IF I SHOULD LEAVE IT HERE!!! 


End file.
